


Arthur's Quest

by Hils



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Arthur summons Merlin to witness his final challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the preview for episode 11 (The Labyrinth of Gedref) but does not contain any spoilers. All of this is pure speculation

When Arthur summoned Merlin, he came. That was just the way things were between them. When he’d first started working for Arthur he’d resisted taking orders but these days he did it without thinking—mostly because these days Arthur only summoned him when it was actually necessary and not just to prove a point.

He’d been surprised when he’d received the letter from Arthur with instructions to meet him at the coast. He’d saddled his horse without a second thought. It had been days since Arthur had set out on his quest to remove the curse from Camelot and in that time things had only got worse. More crops had died, the water in the wells had turned to sand and the cows had ceased to produce milk. If Arthur needed Merlin’s help then Merlin would be there.

When he arrived at the location Arthur had marked on the map Merlin was slightly puzzled by the sight that met him. Arthur was sat beside a table on the beach, two goblets were in the middle and his sword lay beside them.

“Arthur?” He asked as he tethered his horse. “What’s going on?”

Arthur gave him a sad smile and Merlin’s heart clenched in his chest.

“Merlin,” Arthur said as he climbed to his feet. “Thank you for coming.”

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, resting one of his hands on Merlin’s shoulder. “I know, and I want you to know that I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. You’ve saved my life more times than I can count and I feel honoured to call you my friend.”

Now Merlin was truly afraid. Arthur was talking in a way that Merlin had never heard before. He sounded too sad and lost.

“Arthur, I don’t understand.”

Arthur nodded. “I know. That’s why I called you here. I need you to understand before…”

“Before what?”

Arthur gestured at the two goblets. “The quest is almost over, but The Keeper has demanded one last thing before he restores Camelot. Because we were both there when the unicorn was killed one of us has to die…a life for a life.”

Merlin’s eyes widened as he felt the ground slip away from underneath him.

“No. No, there must be another way.”

There was that sad smile again as Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms. “There isn’t. I wish there was. I’m sorry. I just needed you to understand.”

Coldness settled over Merlin as he realised what Arthur was trying to tell him.  
“Of course, I understand, sire. You’re the heir to the throne and I’m just a servant.”

He reached for one of the goblets but found his hand violently yanked away before his fingers could even close around it.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“My duty,” Merlin replied with a resolved certainty. “Your life is worth far more than mine. You are destined to be a great king. I told you, I understand.”

“Clearly you don’t,” Arthur huffed. “I didn’t call you here so I could watch you die, Merlin. I called you here so you could live.”

Merlin’s mind was whirling. He understood Arthur’s words but not the meaning.

“I killed the unicorn,” Arthur explained. “This is my responsibility and even if it wasn’t I’d still do this because…because of the feelings I have for you. I won’t watch you die. I can’t.”

Merlin felt the breath catch in his throat. The rational part of his brain was urging him to move, to stop Arthur from doing this, because losing Arthur was the most horrific thing he could imagine. At the same time he was amazed that Arthur would do this for Camelot, and for him. These were the actions of a man destined to be a great king, if only Merlin could stop this insanity.

Arthur seized the moment and picked up the two goblets, snapping Merlin back into reality. He lunged at Arthur. “No, I won’t let you do this. You’re too important.”

Arthur dodged easily and drank the contents of the first goblet.

Nothing happened.

Arthur shrugged and raised the second goblet to his lips.

“Arthur, I love you! Please don’t do this.”

The declaration was wrenched from Merlin’s lips with a cry and he stood there, shocked at his own confession as Arthur slowly lowered the cup. He smiled.

“I love you too, Merlin.”

Then he drank.

The effects were almost instantaneous. Arthur’s eyes drifted shut and with a soft sigh he collapsed onto the sand. For a moment Merlin could only stand there in numb shock as his brain tried to process what had happened. Then with a choked sob he dropped to his knees and scrambled towards his prince. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t.

Arthur looked as though he was asleep and for a moment Merlin was sure that if he just shook him enough that Arthur would wake up and everything would be all right.

“Please. Please, wake up.”

But Arthur lay pale and lifeless in his arms and showed no signs of stirring. Tears blinded Merlin as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Arthur’s lips.

When he pulled back The Keeper was standing beside them, leaning on his staff and smiling. “The quest is complete. Camelot has been restored.”

“What does it matter?” Merlin snapped, his voice broken and cracked. “Nothing matters without Arthur. All he cared about was saving his kingdom and now he’ll never get to see it.”

“You are wrong,” The Keeper replied. “Camelot was not the only thing he cared about. He gave his life for yours.”

Merlin couldn’t stop the broken sob from breaking forth as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I wish he hadn’t. He’s worth ten of me.”

The Keeper reached down and laid a withered hand on Arthur’s forehead. “He has proved his worth by placing his own life ahead of others. This was his final challenge.”

When he withdrew his hand, Arthur’s eyes were open.

Merlin let out a cry and pulled Arthur close to him. “Arthur! Are you ok? Never do that to me again! I love you.”

As the words poured from Merlin’s lips he felt Arthur slowly stroke his back as they held each other.

When Merlin finally allowed himself to relinquish his hold a little he saw Arthur looking at him in wonder.

“Did you…did you bring me back?” Arthur whispered with a hint of awe.

“Me? No. It was him,” He pointed to the spot where The Keeper had been standing only to see that he was gone. “The Keeper said that you’d proved your worth.”

Arthur stared at him, clearly still in shock. Merlin reached up and stroked his cheek. “You didn’t need to do that to prove your worth to me. I loved you before you were willing to die for me.”

“I’d do it again, you know.”

“No, you won’t. I’ll make sure you never have to make that choice again.”

Arthur sighed. “You can’t protect me from everything, Merlin.”

“I can try.”

Arthur smiled again and kissed Merlin softly. “What did I do to inspire such devotion?”

“You loved me.”

The End.


End file.
